


As Beautiful as a Flame

by desperatestars



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Background Relationships, Funeral, Gen, Heavy Angst, Letters, M/M, adult gaang, background kataang, cause Zuko died, im sorry this is so sad, letters to the dead, sokka loves poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatestars/pseuds/desperatestars
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko ended the war and made good on his promise to start an era of peace and love.But it could not last forever, and now Sokka finds himself writing letters to his dead best friend.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, Sokka is in his mid 30s here

Dear Zuko, 

It feels weird to be writing to someone who will never get the chance to read what I say in this, but Katara told me it could be “cathartic” so I’m giving it a shot.

Zuko, I am so, so sorry. I should have been there. I should have stopped it. I should have protected you. But I failed. And now — well, you know.

I never got to tell you that I love you. At least, not in the way I meant to. You know that I loved you as a friend, but could you not see that it was more than that? Spirits, I hope you knew. But at least you do now. I loved you. As more than a friend. 

I am cursed to yell day and night at the heavens above, praying for the sun and the moon to come back to me.

Damn you, Zuko.

Why’d you have to leave me?

Your Buddy (and perhaps more),

Sokka.

* * *

Zuko,

Everything feels wrong without you here. The people of the Fire Nation have yet to stop mourning. I doubt that they ever will.

I know I won’t.

I don’t think that Izumi really understands what happened. Iroh and I had to sit down and try to explain to her that you weren’t coming back. I swear Zuko, it was the hardest thing I have ever done. She misses you so, so, much. 

Iroh has gotten much quieter. He’s been working with Aang on the necessary diplomatic issues of the Fire Nation, and has been trying to keep in good spirits for Izumi. But I can tell that the light inside of him has died out. He’s not the jolly tea shop owner that he used to be. Losing two sons will do that to you, I guess.

Someone has been slipping poems under the door to my room in the palace. My guess is that it’s Katara, or Aang. Actually, it’s probably both of them, considering that they never leave each other’s side. Anyway, one of the poems hit me especially hard, and I think you would like it:

_ Where has this cold come from? _

_ “It comes from the death of your friend.” _

_ Will I always, from now on, be this cold? _

_ “No, it will diminish. But always, _

_ it will be with you.” _

_ What is the reason for it? _

_ “Wasn’t your friendship always as beautiful as a flame?” _

It really does feel colder without you here. I mean, besides the fact that you were literally, you know, the  _ Fire  _ Lord. And also, pretty hot looking :)

But in all seriousness, life does feel oddly…empty, now. Like something is missing. Something is, I guess. You are missing, and I am missing you. 

Yours, 

Sokka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka tells Zuko about his funeral.

Zuko,

Your funeral was kind of uneventful. Don’t get me wrong, it was beautiful and it was sad, but it really didn't feel like  _ you _ . It felt more like what I imagine is the generic Fire Lord funeral. I feel like you deserve more. Maybe it’s strange to say that considering that people from all the nations came to honor you. 

Honor. I guess that part made sense for you.

Watching your casket be burned brought out so many regrets I have about you. I regret not getting to hold your hand. I regret not running my hands through your hair. And now I’ll never get to feel your lips against mine.

Are you okay with this? Are you okay with me going into detail about my feelings for you? Of course, as a man of science, I know that the chance of you actually being able to read this is slim. But on the off chance you are, I really hope that you’re okay with it. 

Cause I really need to say these things.

Aang suggested that we have a private service for you, one that’s more intimate and personal. I’ll let you know how it goes.

Yours, 

Sokka.

* * *

Zuko,

The private service was much nicer. We had it in the courtyard next to the turtleduck pond. Aang gave a beautiful speech about how great of a leader and friend you were to him, and about how important it is that we keep your memory alive. 

Mai said that she wouldn’t be here today without you and thanked you for everything you ever did for her. She wanted you to know that she was grateful, even if she didn’t always know how to show it.

Azula tried to give a speech too, but she was only able to say over and over again that she was sorry. 

Toph maintains that she’s angry with you for leaving before you got to see her compete in Earth Rumble.

Aang was able to help me with an idea I had to honor you. There’s a little shrine right next to the pond now, with a picture of you and a candle. Aang lit it with his firebending, since it was the closest thing to your fire that we had. In a way it is yours, since Aang says he never would have been able to firebend without your teaching. 

We are going to keep that flame going forever.

So now I am sitting here, in front of your picture and your flame, Izumi fast asleep in my lap, and writing this to you. 

We all miss you, Zuko. And we all love you.

Yours,

Sokka.

P.S. - If you get the chance, tell my dad that I miss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow this chapter ended up being the exact same number of words as the last one. No idea how I managed to do that. Anyway, there are things about this AU that can't really be told in letter format, so if you want to ask me something about it, send an ask to my atla tumblr and I'll reply as soon as I can! (sokkas-master on tumblr) 
> 
> Edit: I’ve decided not to continue to write this fic. There is someone in my own life who is going through the death of a significant other and it really doesn’t sit right with me to be writing this anymore. I apologize to anyone who was looking forward to more, and I thank you all for your support. love you all and remember to be kind to one another <3

**Author's Note:**

> That beautiful poem Sokka is given is "For Tom Shaw, SSJE (1945-2014)" by Mary Oliver. I'll be trying to update with two new letters at least once a week, and you can follow me on tumblr at desperatestars or sokkas-master for updates! sorry that this chapter is so short, I was just really excited to post it :)


End file.
